ZACK SCOTT
I'm Zack Scott..the son of a heroic member of the jedi order.but you can call me trent. -Zack to Ahsoka Tano. }555640-zak 1 large.jpg|thumb|300px|right]]:555640-zak 1 large.jpg|thumb|300px|right]]:555640-zak 1 large.jpg|thumb|300px|right]] } } } } } Notable Facts *Trained by Future Trunks and Anakin Skywalker.]]] *lover of VIDEL SATAN.]]] * *Has 5 girlfriends]]] *is a LIGHT SUPER SAIYAN hybrid.]]] *has two fathers.]]] *African and Maori hybird.]] *currently the master of galen marek.]]] *Trained by Galen marek, Son goku, Tien shinhan ,Anakin Skywalker, Future Trunks, and Obi Wan Kenobi.] *Boyfriend of Ahsoka Tano.] *Named after a internet celebrity.] *Has 6 Children.] Biography I know him when he and i were half infants.But he later became too less-hateful.But not anymore. -Videl to her clone Daughter about her former love interest. Zack "Trent" Scott was a jedi peacekeeper and a light super saiyan elite trooper, with a sometimes tempered and most Violent child individual in life.his story begins as a newborn child with 1 year old loved one,a girl who was also loved friends.however, as later chlids , the child couple had been later hated and almost Violent towards each other,resulting them being separated.many years have passed,and for the entire galaxy was at war from other known core worlds,unlike most never heard to and from the human homeworld planet earth, the Clone wars. however that same year in 21BBY and age 744 zack was aged 16 and videl 17.during their second loved times, zack was yet shocked that videl (stuipdly or actualy) is dating a half saiyan warrior,son gohan.later that same day zack was instantly angerd and starts to violently dislike this young hybrid person and at this time zack and gohan both begin a rivalry and became a friendship.later during the clone wars mixed buu saga era, he also dated krillin,s ex-girlfriend named Maron later then in the Love forest ,they both had been making over resulting his second relationship with and also he had a actual girlfriend who works in the satan city bakery shop.his sexual intercourse also target at krillin,s wife Android 18. Early life zack is born april 10th 2023 were he was born in his father,s house were he is being rested in inside his bed at day time. durnig his days of being a newborn bay he meet a very young 1 mouth old girl named videl the daughter of m.r satan and m.s satan.during a young relationship he and videl satan were much more interactive to each other zack once was held by his father trent scott, zak some how cries for interrupted for a reason why he and videl shortly enjoyed playing with each other. Childhood After a few mouths of being a little boy zack is seen still friended videl once during the time two other young aged boys were gohan and trunks however once later the two had been makeing remarks and comments about zack and videl,s friendship with dating as zack was being embarrassed while videl continues to play around with him more girl likeing, However the two being their rival sometime often the begin a fight which was time that Gohan, Trunks and Videl started playing space adventure by makeing cardboard starship and jedi fleet ships. Zack was asked and to stay a away from videl and the playset because zack was to hyper by dranking energy juice then by destoying the starships zak however after he was grossed out by seeing videl pulling down her pants and shows her while zak pulls down his pants and geabs and humps on her then videl started saying; yewww!!!! Then how for gohan he starts vomiting while trunks easliy recorded a video while trying to make a show trunks himself loudly laughs.However then m.r satan and danny scott is told by trunks after the fight zack and videl asked to stay away for each other. Later the next day during his 5th year at school he still sees videl walking a talking to the other young girls in the hallway zack frustraliy makes angry faces towards videl but for her she ignoris him and as the two enter their classrom they still stay away from each however later after school zack angely trys to fight he and videl looking at each other zack finlay runs away back home seats and cries until videl had already just arived home.As the fight is still long over zack and videl they start saying sorry and huged other. as the close relationship continues to keep getting closer and closer videl was asked by her dad by saying it,s time to go home made zack got very sadder as videl had already left zack left the house seeing that his loveable friend may still see each other as he go back to his bedroom his starts crying but however he had a phone call from videl as zack continues to cry and while videl gives the phone to her dad and zaks dad to clam down until they still see each other as well for zack,s hope he still can,t wait to see her again. Personality Hostility i would be to prepared to fight both of you. -Zack, threating gohan and videl. Sexuality and Relationships Please to do such disgusting things!. I said no already didn,t i? -Zack, after he knows that videl is digusting freak. [' HERE ARE THE BONUS FACTS WITH NON-CANON FEATURES.'] Zack has many relationships including his own love interest, Videl since birth with 7 former relationships and 8 ex-girlfriends and his only count of sexual relations were 21 extraterrestrials (Togrutas,Gynoids,and Twi'leks) and 21 Humans.(Fan Statement.) [HERE ARE THE BONUS FACTS WITH CANON FEATURES.] Zack's anti-villain made him so mistaked and the reason why he was famous during his infection of the remote Cure and truly has many relationships of 10 girlfriends. During his training in Jedi Temple, he had five former relationships with Barriss Offee, Messua Foxy, Mikaela Trina, Maron and Gwen Heather before the start of the Clone Wars. ''But So Far,'' The ten relationships in total were the historical effects,Which also occurred one century later. * Videl -'The first' and main love interest in the series with their strong force since they were making out. Later during the Republic/Imperial War , He and videl were also married being gohan. * Angle -Zack's high school girlfriend and second widow. * Ahsoka -Zacks's second partner who was mentioned since he was a jedi padawan * Tasha - The saiyan clone of the halfly mother of goku and zack's third interest. * Mikaela -Like his early life with videl,zack has the same passion. * Gwen -''Zack's orientation makes it better just like he was born Videl and the third time he had '''Makeout' with her.He also married her after the Clone Wars/Mujin Buu era. * Annie -Since preschool; Zack's feelings had him making his sixth interest. * Trina -Zack's half high school enemy/'love interest' for being royal to tera against him,she was later still respective to zack.However the two also have a personal time and the fouth time he also make out with her in his mansion. * Satele- Satele shan's clone who has a crush on zack since his training as a jedi knight.He also shares his passion into her and makes out with her. The Clone Wars and Love Reunion ''" i know it,s been a long time to finish our reunion." ''"i Know..." -zack and videl. after the battle of geonosis and others battles during the clone wars. Zack Scott only himself passed his training in the jedi temple for years after him back during as a child he wanted to became a most powerful jedi knight like his father and everyone else also anakin skywalker. he and and a other young jedi named galen marek,they both trained zack by his force powers (even also trained by two young fighters trunks and tien who still worked with the z-fighters successfuliy for zack scott claimed to be a former hand to hand combat and has the ability to fly as well but not during his later years for jedi training) zack was never been rumored and unseen to be in any battle during the start of the grand army of the republic and the jedi order.due to his age was still 14 and cloud still return to earth, and sees his mother and father.however after his long return, he flys away from home and after he heard of seeing his friend again his ends in a area home to roses and flowers for 2 weeks for valentine,s day he finds a group for robbers after they were all have been out-gunned by the satan city police and clone trooper forces from the coruscant guard,they and zack both seen a loyal takedown by two crime fighters, nicknamed, "great saiyanman and woman" (both mainly gohan and videl ) they all had most of the robbers and win the crime fight,though for zack scott he only remembers his love interest that has the same appearance and face sighs he asks that he wanted to know she is as real as she looks into zack,s eyes.later at home he and great saiyan woman (videl as the real name) they both remember each other,zack,s soul was the right place to be in love with her more often (which shes only to be know to date gohan for defeating cell and was careless during their fought with majin buu on planet earth) she reminds zack the truth, but during that matter, they begin almost ready to look and kiss each other but for a second later zack,s mother jewel scott, interrupted the love reunion between the two. broken heart of trail so your the one who,s trying to steal my lover aganist me eh? you lover?...oh you you mean videl? -zack enraged to meet gohan. after a truthful reborn begining between zach and videl, the half couple spent time during their amazing dream and love stoires after their first hidden "hands and heart" ,remembership zach talks about what would happen if there a "2 boyfriend and 1 girlfriend"relationship, videl refuses to not answer such fake type would such couple they inform if possible,zach himself had high hopes of if he would get created by his own love intertrest,though possible known ideas for zach and minunte later, gohan arrives at scott,s house for a another hello towards videl.zach has the upper hand but unfortunately,he know if he was that more older and powerful in such looks (even tough they both meet when they were all little.) zach was also known to be a half jedi and z fighter,when his ruined plans got ended by gohan due to his happness,zach however would refer him why would videl date such dork like him.... against me? with such mean fight like we did the first time as little babies? well i will be ready for anything because i,m a well self powerful killer if i had my target was already dead by now" zach mind talks his own idea to threatned to get raid of gohan with such head start of attitude and aggressive pain he already feels like.after his angered temper with such reaction by the cause of videl,she discovers such early remade arrvial between the two,she puts an end to it by saying "zach are you alright?" as zach and gohan now look at each other in anger, she says:alright that,s enough you two will get along with each other just because our moms are not here, you guys feel like starting anything. gohan however he replies saying:but videl i was not doing anything this little guy is looking at me like he wanted to fight me" which zach state :fight you...i.m not little, like you scums keep nicknameing me as grown ups i would powered up my fist if you had a chance. videl then says: zach, stop it get ready for dinner our moms don,t want any proleams okay?....no drama. this was aimed at scott when he,s the only person thinking he,s a love target for videl,and also clone cadet dave,member and second command of the clone youth brigade and zack,s only known commander. arrival of the grand army of the republic on earth "het have you heard about the clone army heading to earth from a another planet?" "the clone army? who are they?" "it,s a long story" zack talking about the galactic republic head to earth for a trip to videl. after an relationship with the govenors and senators of both planets earth and coruscant,it was a shock and humored idea for the jedi order and the republic clone army to had a long vacation to a normal human homeworld planet earth.later back an zack,s house,zach told videl that there are people from a another planet that had it,s own republic. a couple of hours later earth new stated that the republic from planet coruscant and landed on north west city where it,s most people from other cities, had a large welcomeing celebrations within the jedi and clone forces arrival. the galactic republic on planet earth and zack,s organized plan in revenge who,s that girl? my stupid girlfriend who was not even my girlfriend and that she,s dating a actual coward. -zack tells hotshot about videl and her actual boyfriend. during the galactic republic and it,s special force and infantry armies, the Clones and jedi kinghts, a parade ensued and most of the earth,s poplulation but satan city and other locations.the 501st legion,212th attack battalion,clone youth brigade and many others proform a large welcomeing parties and later then videl finally knows that she stated she had never seen a army that have been more brave enough then they have before then until the war was unleashed.5 days later, the earth federal goverment and jedi council begin a good development in both planets hidden across the outer rim.six more days later in orange star high school zack scott befriends three young clones hotshot, dave, and jax who were later also drop in school and sometimes away with and from the clone youth brigade,however, zack might know that he may been making good friends with the clones,he may be also make a group capable to involve hate against gohan and videl and their friends (although these young clones,according to CT-21-5555, them and the clone youth beigade were a school like genre to train to be future clone trooper soldiers not standard infantry troops at that age).unfortunately for zack regardless to train and teach these clone kids still on the hating within days. a Battle Enraged,And at Full Rage See Also:Incident on satan city later the next day, zack (still in anger) continues the fight with the new couple without no told regards and get in his ways,with along partnership,dave, hotshot and jax ( who was later in work with the clone youth brigades' own work) the new comber, whiplash who also had a dislike towards videl for trying to bully and tell him about how much would it take to get in love, which angered further at zack and repiled in full force: yourself until i rip your heart out. the follow day a young kid named son goten (the younger brother of son gohan) who told dave,zack, and whiplash about their start of relationship was because of a threat of a monster named cell (who was killed by gohan and later caused videl to become a great couple and when all of this was the time zack scott was trained to be a jedi ) zack already also had been told by videl about earth,s nightmare and the clones that have been yet to think and regard this idea from before then. The nexy day, while Jax was still begining to think that dave and hotshot might be second and third to take command of the Clone youth brigade when goten and trunks were seen hanging out, With complete stupidness of Videl of pranking zack and later leave,s to kami,s place for doing a little play homework and Videl ( herself starts another fight) and harrassing dave when he was forceing her to quit making remarks and jokes, When the young clone keeps telling her to leave their barracks, Videl slaps the young clone soldier (which gohan watches and angers two other cadets whiplash and hotshot ) dave cries and suffers a mental breakdown and runs of with hotshot and whiplash,meanwhile at the barracks dave informs this and thinks that the republic will not try to act and sent in covert ops over the young Female teenager (in which the other clone cadets themselfs might make a mission on their own is to capture and report her to the jedi order). The other clone cadets without jax being involved hiddenly set off and prepare for battle.Meanwhile in Kami,s Tower were Zack sees Videl,s friends ERASA and her boyfriend with goten for him help Train zack and enters in the hyperbolic time chamber were later discover how gohan got deadly in how he fought and killed cell,when he later fights and kills gohan,s younger self the same way he was a super saiyan 2 . When Zack continues to find about the aftermath,son goten (who found zack,s force to become even more deadly then gohan) zack dangerously turns into a light super saiyan when goten told him that gohan and videl were kissing in some dark theme park like area during the earth,s doom of reborns from hell thinks to goku. Zack at full rage blasts out of kami,s tower and attacks gohan and videl (Dead or Alive ). Meanwhile until two minutes for zack,s arrvival (who did not know the entire clone youth brigade was in charge to capture videl),but for gohan the ambush got reveal to be that zack will kill him over his own loved one. Later however, Videl tries to adresses zack that he's being A Lair and an low-life moron just until zack punches zack in her breast and force punched her in her left jaw in a deadly style,but survived.he then charges at gohan at full rage and while during the battle between the Clones and videl,s fans and other teens with Dave, Hotshot, Whiplash along side zack battling Gohan and a knocked-out cold videl. Zack finally enters the same dark theme park, which reveals to how gohan and videl how their relationship got stronger and zack,s mind got even more hate and revenge, then he sees gohan walking down towards him but zack runs and hides to ambush him and finish him and however gets knocked out against a buliding. Zack gains more haunted facts and lies until zack impales gohan,s stomach with his left arm,wounding instead of killing him instantly. After that, He throws his corpse (Trunks knows gohan survived, realizing he's still breathing after that massive stomach punch), However hotshot finds and grabs zack's lightsaber and then throws it onto zack's left arm and powers it up.videl fears him even more,but zack (with his demonic voice) finally tells her; YOU WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM EVER AGAIN AGAINST ME!!!!!!! AND I WILL KILL THIS ENTIRE ROMANTIC LIFE AWAY YOU DAMN TRAITORS AND PIGS!!!!!. Videl replys' YOU NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH ME YOU FREAK!!!!. Then zack Replys WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT STUPID GIRL..... He then charges at her with his lightsaber (trying to behead her, Instantly killing her). Unfortunately zack get infected by videl's exotic feelings (other then lovesickness) including the three young clones in command.later the clone army and earth's military forces arrive to stops the fight as the broken heart videl runs away and later calm. Videl,s Broken Heart,Help From The Republic, And Zack,s Refusement is this what is all about? Your dating an alien? i did not know he's not human!!! you just want to be just like HIM!!! -Megan, shocked at videl for mis-understanding during her long relationship with gohan as an extraterrestrial. Zack and Videl/Dance Off have you theres a tag team dance off? No.but i might want to be a dancer. -annie and videl. Zack's Embarrassment zack....it's okay.....i love you. oh no....' -Zack being embarrassed by videl. ZackXVidel Videl: Videl.....i.....i..... Zack: '' I love you zack...'' -Zack and videl conferring each other their passion. One Mouth Later and Cloned Fighting the CIS and other threats Empire unleashed Sith counterpart Years later Personality & Traits Transformations * Light super saiyan/Elite LSS * Exotic Force (Infected) Weapons * Lightsaber * DC-17 Hand Blaster * DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol * DC-15S Side Arm Blaster Powers & abilities * The Force * God Breaker * Stardust Breaker * Force Rage * Force Vision * Ki Blast * Burning Attack * Angry Kamehameha * Force Push * Instant Transmission * Force Maelstorm * Hyper Masenko * Galick Gun * Force Lighting * Full Power Charge * Quiet Rage (Only once after he almost halfly lost to gohan) * Fierce Combination Category:stroy Category:Humans Category:MALES Category:LIGHT SUPER SAYAINS Category:Jedi Knights Category:Intergalactic soldiers Category:Fan Characters